


live undead

by dreamsinbloom



Category: As It Is (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, Zombification, awsten knight - Freeform, patty walters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsinbloom/pseuds/dreamsinbloom
Summary: patty should've never left the bunker.





	live undead

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of return of the living dead and it's also available on my wattpad frvncisforever

warnings: swearing, death, mentions of guns, and an overall frightening tone.

"holy shit, holy shit, holy shit," repeats patty over and over again, sobbing with his head in his hands. awsten is watching everything unfold from afar, too terrified to come closer. 

"a-a-awsten please come here, awsten please, i need you," sobs the black haired boy, starting to turn paler by the second. awsten is petrified and confused, he doesn't know what to do, he's at a crossroads.

"p-patty i can't," he says, tears starting to form in his eyes. "awsten please! i need you, i need you so fucking bad, just hold me, do fucking something before it all goes to shit!" he sobs.

awsten sighs and starts to break down, "i-i'll stay with you before it happens but once it starts i have to get rid of you," he sobs. "i know, i just want you here until it goes too far," says patty, tears streaming down the pale boys voice.

"i have to get the lock and the chain first," says awsten softly. "i know, i know, i wish this didn't happen, i should've just stayed in the fucking house, i should've just listened to you, i'm so sorry," he sobs.

awsten can't stop sobbing as he walks to get the chain and lock, he never thought this would happen, he always thought they would be safe but it turns out no one is safe here, not after the gas leaked, not after everyone turned, well almost everyone at least.

awsten had repeatedly told patty to not leave their hide out, they had to go underground after the outbreak, they had heard of things like this happening in the past so to be careful they built an underground bunker.

they stocked up on food and water, they bought an absurd amount of canned foods, knowing if they were careful and avoided eating too much they could probably make it a long time.

they have lots of water as well, along with soda, milk, and many other things, they have a fridge and multiple coolers to store the things that must be kept cold.

they've lasted 6 months and still have a great amount of supplies left but now it looks like it's just going to be awsten trying to survive the rest of this.

patty decided to go out for some fresh air, and went looking for a bit more supplies but he wasn't careful enough, he wasn't careful at all. he was bit, he's being turned and now awsten has to lock him up to keep him at bay before he turns.

the hardest part comes when he turns, awsten has to light him on fire, he has to kill him, like officially kill him, or he could infect awsten. awsten knows it'll break him, hell he might even kill himself because of it.

as awsten slowly walks towards patty, lock and chain in hand, he starts sobbing even more, he wraps the chain around patty, making sure it's tight and so that he can't escape it, he locks him to the pipe and starts sobbing even more.

"i'm so sorry awsten! i'm so sorry," sobs patty, holding his head in his hands. awsten wipes away patty's tears, feeling how cold his skin has already gotten. he's getting so pale and cold but so far that's the only symptoms.

awsten knows that soon enough the other symptoms will show up soon enough, he doesn't want it to come to that yet but he knows it will.

awsten holds his hand, trying not to sob anymore, patty is sobbing and he hasn't stopped since he got back into their bunker, awsten's going to lose his best friend, his biggest crush, the love of his life because of some fucking undead sons of bitches.

"h-hey aws?" asks patty in his soft, adorable voice. "yes, my love?" responds awsten in-between choked sobs. "i-i love you," he says before continuing to sob. awsten starts sobbing more and says, "i love you too patty, i love you too."

everything hurts and not just for patty, awsten's heart is breaking and falling apart, he's never wanted to die so badly and patty's never wanted to live so badly.

"please don't forget how much i love you," cries patty. "i-i won't, i'll never forget, i'm never gonna forget you, you're the only person i've ever loved and life is gonna be even worse without you." 

patty pulls his feet up to his chest, letting go of awsten's hand. "c-can i have one last kiss before it gets worse, please, i need it," sobs patty.

"y-yes," he says before leaning in and connecting his lips to patty's kissing the boy softly and sweetly, the kiss lasts long, both wanting to savor the moment, knowing they'll never be able to do it again.

once patty pulls away both of the boys start to sob, awsten sobbing the hardest of the two.

"i'm gonna fucking miss you so bad, i don't wanna live without you and i don't wanna be the one to kill you, i don't wanna be the one to see you die twice, i don't want this to happen, i fucking hate zombies and i hate everything except for you. you were all i had left, you were my one bit of happiness and now you're gonna be gone forever," sobs and rambles awsten.

patty is crying harder than him at this point, "i can't believe i'm gonna forget you and i'm not gonna have you anymore. it's all my fault, it's all my fucking fault! i shouldn't have left the bunker, i should've stayed here, we were safe here, it's all my fucking fault you won't have me anymore. i'm so sorry awsten," he sobs, reaching out to him.

all awsten can do at this point is sob, there's nothing left he can do for patty, he's turning paler by the second and growing visibly sick. the bags under his eyes are growing darker, his lips are maroon at this point, his tongue is sickly yellow, and he's shaking like a madman.

awsten knows he'll be turning soon, he saw it happen to his family, he even saw it happen to his cat. 

he remembers being terrified when he couldn't feel a pulse and knew he had to get the hell out of there. he immediately called patty before locking his family away in the attic. 

he grabbed all the food and supplies he had in the house so he could have some extra supplies for the bunker and told patty to do the same, they ran away together and drove to the bunker, they barricaded themselves in and they stayed their until today when patty decided to go out.

now awsten has to relieve the worst moments of his life, he thought they'd be safe, he thought everything would be okay but it's not, it's not at all okay or alright, everything is going to shit. it might as well be all over for awsten, it's already over for patty.

"a-a-awsten, i'm so cold, i-i'm freezing up," he sobs before falling over slightly, the chain making it impossible for him to actually fall over. "i-i'm stiffing up, my body, i-i, oh shit, oh my god it hurts so bad," he cries.

awsten knows what it is and it makes him cry even more, patty is suffering from rigor mortis, his muscles and joints are stiffening up, making it practically impossible for him to move, he's dying and he can feel it, he's suffering through every part of death and feeling the full force of it's affect.

"a-awsten it hurts so bad," he sobs, "i-i know, i'm so sorry, love, it'll be over soon, i'm so fucking sorry about it all." awsten is powerless as he watches death takeover his lover.

he knows that there's still a bit more time that he'll have to suffer, he knows it won't really be over soon but there's not anything he can do, there was nothing he could ever do.

patty is shaking even more, and he moans and cries out in pain everytime he tries to move, it's the worst feeling of all. awsten can see the transformation continuing, he see his eyes sinking deeper into his head, his skin turning pale and a yellowish tint is forming, he's dying slowly painfully.

even when he dies he'll still be able to feel the pain, he'll feel himself rotting slowly and it'll be almost as painful as rigor mortis, awsten will have to put him out of his misery and it'll be the hardest thing he'll ever do for the rest of his miserable life. 

the two boys sit their and just stare at one another, melancholy looks adorn both of the lovers faces. it's all over for the two of them, their relationship and their lives, well at least patty's life is over. who knows, maybe it'll be over for awsten too, it could be too much for him to take.

slowly patty starts to foam at the mouth, shaking violently, he's dying and it's too much for awsten to take. he looks away and after awhile he gets up and goes to to the bedroom, getting a ball gag, not used for bdsm but for incase one of them turned, they could gag the other to stop them from trying to bite and to attack. 

awsten walks back into the room, gag in hand, patty is still foaming at the mouth and awsten runs over and puts the gag into patty's mouth, securing it tightly. he walks back into the bedroom and gets a pair of handcuffs, also not used for bdsm, but to secure the hands incase one of them turned.

awsten walks back in the room, secures patty's hands and unchains him from the pipe, dragging him into the furnace, shoving him in, and latching the door, he starts sobbing as he starts it up, turning it to the highest it can go. 

he plugs his ears so he won't hear him scream and cry, he waits for at least 10 minutes before unplugging his ears and turning it off, he's dead, he's officially dead. awsten did what he had to do and he's never wanted to die so badly.

he wants revenge, he wants revenge for what those undead pieces of shit did to the love of his life, awsten sighs, knowing that his life will more than likely end of after he does this but he couldn't give less of a fuck. they took away his patty, they're the reason he's dead right now.

awsten walks to the bedroom, wiping away his tears as he walks to the closet where they kept the weapons incase zombies ever got in. he grabs a bat that has multiple nails shoved through it and grabs a small gun, he's gonna kill some undead shithead's and get his damn revenge.

awsten walks out of the bedroom and and into the main area, walking up the steps of the bunker, unlocking the metal door and walking out into the chaos. he starts hitting zombies with their bat, making sure to go for the head to make sure they stay dead.

he doesn't make it far but he dies happily knowing he fought heard to avenge his lover, he'll see him in heaven and he'll hold him once again, he'll be able to tell him how much he loves him once again and he has a feeling patty was watching him, proud of what he did and proud he died like a hero.

when he died the last thing he could think about was patty, his entire life really did flash before his eyes, he got to see all of the great moments they had together and he knows they'll make some more in the afterlife.


End file.
